Spontaneity
by M36NU7
Summary: A quick walk turns up some interesting facts for Satoshi Hiwatari. Satodai fluffyness!


**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted…please don't be too harsh on me.**

**This is what you get when you're thinking about DNAngel when you're supposed to be concentrating in class. Heh.**

Days when Dark did not attempt to steal something from the museum were rare, but today was one of them. Satoshi's mind had been kind of jumbled lately; he had things he needed to think about. So he decided that he would take a walk outside for a change instead of just sitting in his apartment. That way, if he decided that he didn't want to think about them, he would have something to distract him.

The sun wasn't quite down yet. It was the perfect time to take a walk: it wasn't pitch black, nor was it too bright. So Satoshi decided he didn't need a coat, left his apartment and started on his walk.

He'd barely walked a block when he saw Daisuke a little ways down on the other side of the street, walking in the opposite direction. Satoshi's feet carried him across the street before he realized what he was doing.

The redhead was shocked to see him but greeted him in his normal fashion nonetheless. "Hey, Satoshi! What're you doing here?"

Satoshi shrugged and just said, "Walking." He fell into step with Daisuke, but a moment later, spotting an alleyway, he grabbed a bewildered Daisuke's wrist and dragged him in.

Daisuke, who was currently pinned up against a wall in an alley by Satoshi, was trying to figure out why exactly he was in this situation.

((Creepy bastard…what does he think he's doing? Actually, never mind that. I know perfectly well.))

(Well, would you mind letting me know?)

((I have a feeling you're going to find out soon enough.))

Satoshi, in all honesty, did not know why exactly he had Daisuke pinned against a wall. He supposed his excuse was because he was trying to catch Dark, but he knew that both Dark and Daisuke knew better than to think that was the reason. Why all of a sudden? He could have just trapped Daisuke and killed him whenever he wanted.

But something had got the better of him this time, and it wasn't Krad. He'd done it without even thinking about it. And now that he had him here, he was quite content.

(He's not saying anything…)

((Kiss him!))

(What!)

((Kiss. Him.))

(But why?)

((He'll never expect it. He'll be caught off guard and you can get off the wall. Plus, he'll like it.))

Daisuke just blinked a couple times. (But then he'll think I like him!)

((I've got news for you, Dai-chan…you do.))

Daisuke was taken aback at Dark's comment, but it didn't take him long to realize that Dark was right. He'd never thought of liking Satoshi in that way as a possibility, but now that he thought about it…there was no doubt about it.

His feelings for Satoshi were rushing in like a waterfall. How had he not realized this before?

He had a feeling his mind had convinced him he liked the Harada twins because he knew he could never be with Satoshi. He had been in denial. Having to fall out of love with his arch enemy was not something that sounded like fun.

Before he knew it he'd leaned forward and placed his lips on Satoshi's, firmly but softly. Daisuke could feel Satoshi's eyelashes tickle him as Satoshi opened his eyes wide in shock. But the commander was not dense enough not to kiss him back.

When they broke apart, Satoshi just stood there staring at Daisuke with an expression mixed with utter shock, pleasure, and confusion. A moment later, however, his momentarily paralysed brain started working again and his expression turned to anger.

"Dark told you to do that, didn't he."

It was true, but Daisuke did not want Satoshi thinking that was the only reason. "Dark… helped me realize something."

Satoshi, eyebrows furrowed, turned his back on Daisuke and ran his fingers through his beautiful blue hair.

Daisuke had the feeling that Satoshi still had the wrong impression of his actions, so he walked over to the commander. Before Satoshi could move further away, he saw that the eyes behind his glasses were moist.

"Satoshi, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked, shocked and worried, as he made a move to put his hand on his shoulder. But Satoshi moved before he could do so.

Satoshi was horrified and furious with himself for thinking that Daisuke's actions had been anything other than a strategic move. He'd gotten his hopes up so quickly, only to have them come crashing right back down again. Speechless, he started running quickly away from Daisuke.

But Daisuke would not let him get away that easy. Satoshi's escape turned into a chase, and for once it was Satoshi being chased instead of Dark.

"Satoshi, just stop for a second!"

It was no use. Satoshi was now even more furious with himself for running. How was it that the ever stone-faced commander had let himself show this much emotion? He might as well just throw himself on the sidewalk and bawl his eyes out and be done with it.

What was he going to do? Run home and lock himself inside while Daisuke pounded on the door? What was the use? He'd have to face him later anyways. Better to do it now then to go home and sulk.

Satoshi slowed to a jog and then stopped altogether. When Daisuke caught up to him, instead of plunging into an explanation like Satoshi had predicted, he threw his arms around Satoshi's waist and planted another kiss on his lips.

They broke apart and then just stood there, panting slightly from the run. Then Daisuke broke the silence.

"Dark didn't tell me to do that one."

Satoshi's hopes skyrocketed again. But, speechless yet again, he stood there staring into Daisuke's eyes, hoping they would help him out. The ruby red eyes were searching Satoshi's hopelessly. They were filled with worry and expectation, and even looked close to tears.

"Then who did?" Satoshi asked, wanting to clear this up once and for all.

"My heart."

Daisuke blinked and looked away at this, a single tear sliding from his eye as he did.

Satoshi hurriedly pulled Daisuke into a hug and pressed the redhead's wet cheek against his shirt. Hesitantly, he kissed the top of his head and took a deep breath.

"Do you love me?" Daisuke asked after a minute.

"Of course."

Daisuke smiled at the commander and just said, "Me too," before kissing him for the third time that day. Only this kiss lasted at least twice as long as the others had.

"How come I've initiated all these kisses?" Daisuke asked curiously.

Satoshi smiled just a little and said, "Because I'm still busy trying to figure out if this is real."

Daisuke smiled again. "It is," he said, kissing Satoshi's cheek. "It's more real than anything else that's ever happened."

Satoshi's smile faded to a frown as he snapped out of his reverie, realizing something. "But…you know we can't do this."

"No, I know we're not _supposed _to do this." Daisuke corrected him. He had already given this thought, and made up his mind. "But why should we care?"

He had a point. What was Satoshi thinking? Chase Dark, or be with his first and only love? Priorities were key; and he did not need help figuring out what they were.

"You're right. We shouldn't care." With that, he picked up the redhead and carried him in his arms into the sunset; not a clue where he was going, but not caring in the slightest.


End file.
